Level 29 paladin twink guide
Making a 29 Paladin Twink 29 Paladin twinks are extremely powerful , both as melee twinks or healer twinks ; this guide will only focus on the dps twink part for now. For having played 19 and 29 Paladin twinks, I'd say the difference between both is day and night and that is for a talent reason : At level 19 you don't get much from your template .. maybe a few strength, maybe a few AP, maybe a few +hit.. but that doesn't quite cut it compared to rogues' improved BS in my opinion. At level 29 you simply go for 0/0/20 and get Seal of Command and +5%crit. And it is VERY powerful. For the other 16 points I'd say you should get 5/5 Benediction (quite useful since you have a little mana pool, and Imp BoM isn't that great), 2/2 Imp Judgement (definitely a must), 5/5 Deflection (Parry is wonderful due to the number of Rogues and War twinks), and 2/3 Crusade. You can replace Crusade with Eye for an Eye, depending on the number of caster twinks playing on your servers, but remember they don't crit very much at that level. Pursuit of Justice is very useful; less chance to be hit by spells and increases running speed by 15%! With the following gear it is possible to reach 2000-2200 Hit points with 345 AP (without blessing of might) and 16-18% crit, coupled with approx 38% melee damage reduction and ~23-24% of Dodge+Parry, without shield. You will also have ~1200 mana. Head - Frostreaver Crown - With Libram of Constitution. Neck - River Pride Choker OR Scout's Medallion. Closs toss , both give 13 stats. I personally prefer Warsong medallion for its +0.8% crit chance , but River pride choker is also very nice for its high stam. Shoulders - Sparkleshell Mantle. Cloak - Tigerstrike Mantle +3 agi or if you're an Engineer Parachute Cloak. No level req, so toss on +12 agi. Chest - Avenger's Armor OR Shining Silver Breastplate OR Raptor Hunter Tunic +150 HP. Hard toss between two similar-stats mail plates which will give you a lot of AP with a lot of armor, and a leather chest that can be enchanted with BC enchants. I'd say that Raptor Hunter Tunic with +6 Stats enchant is best choice here, but the other two plates with +100HP are also good. Wrists - Yorgen Bracers OR Pugilist Bracers. +9sta'''Warrider Bracers are also available from an Arathi Highlands quest and can recieve 35+ enchants. '''Weapon - Corpsemaker or Thermaplugg's Left Arm with Crusader, or Crescent of Forlorn Spirits (Alliance only) with Mongoose. Gloves - Razzeric's Racing Grips +15Str or +15 agi or Algae Fists +15agi or +7str'''Tiger Hunter gloves are available from STV quest from same area as Raptor Hunter Tunic.They can recieve 35+ enchants. , '''Belt - Highlander's Mail Girdle or Highlander's Lamellar Girdle. Legs - Phalanx Leggings of the Bear, Eagle w/e you prefer or Dreamsinger Legguards +40sta/12agi or +30sta/10agi will be good too. Feet - Highlander's Mail Greaves +6 Str +6 Agi +6 Sta or Highlander's Mail Greaves +6Str +6Agi +4Sta +4Int. +7stam ''' '''Rings : Protector's Band and Thunderbrow Ring or Seal of Sylvanas (Horde) or Seal of Wrynn (Alliance) Choose what second ring you prefer. Trinkets : Insignia of the Alliance or Insignia of the Horde and Talisman of Arathor or Rune of Duty Glyphs : Glyph of Seal of Command and Glyph of Blessing of Might HOW TO PLAY YOUR PALLY? Pretty simple at first blush yet can be a very technical class. Activate SoC , and go for auto attacks , you should one or two shot many non twink players. Go for Hammer of justice -> Auto Attack -> judgement of command -> auto attack for burst dps. Average damage on this will be around ~800 damage on leather , for instance : HoJ > Auto Attack + SoC proc : 210 + 185 > Judgement of Command : 145 > Auto Attack : crit 370. With luck on crits and Crusader procs you can get insane dps. Like : *Crusader proc* Hoj > Auto Attack + SoC double crit 470 + 430 > Judgement of Command : 300 > Auto Attack + SoC crit 450 + 420. That's 2k+ dmg, but of course this will happen only once in a blue moon. However I pretty often do double crits (hit+SoC) for 600-700 damage, that's not a myth. Use Blessing of Freedom when you're snared, Purification when you're poisoned / diseased (remember Devouring Plague can be dispelled this way). Use Consecration when you feel there are Rogues/Druids around. Use your PvP trinket when stunned by a twink rogue, trapped by a twink hunter, sheeped by a twink mage, feared by a twink warlock etc.. Don't forget to turn on your Shadow Resistance Aura anytime you meet a Priest/Warlock, this way you will resist fears like 10% of the time. Use your Hammer of Justice cleverly, to interrupt a heal, or prevent a Hunter from running away for instance, or to burst dps your target to death if you feel you can. REMEMBER TWINK ENEMIES CAN PVP-TRINKET YOUR HAMMER THOUGH, so it can also be a good idea to use it early so you can get a second one during the fight. Last but not least : You MUST have 225/225 to first aid so you can use (but not make) Heavy Runecloth Bandage. Your healing abilities are not in proportion with the amount of health you have. 350 HP for 2.5sec cast doesn't quite cut it. Divine shield -> Bandage > you should heal yourself for 1750 or 2000 HP Mana-free. You MUST max your first aid. Hope this will help you with your Paladin twinks , have fun guys. Making a 29 Paladin Twink (Holy) Holy Paladins are extremely useful in battleground PvP. They have greater mana longevity than priests, and generally outlast them when surrounded by foes. This section will be for Alliance only, because I simply haven't made one Horde-side. *'Talents' - There are only two absolute must-have talents for your holy Paladin. First is Spiritual Focus (Gives your Flash of Light and Holy Light spells a 14%/28%/42%/56%/70% chance to not lose casting time when you take damage). Reason for that one is obvious: Combined with Concentration Aura, you will never lose casting time while taking damage. Second, Healing Light (Increases the amount healed by your Holy Light and Flash of Light spells by 4%/8%/12%). More healing power is never a bad thing. *Other good-to-have talents would be Divine Intellect, 5 points for an extra 10% intellect, and 2 points into Unyielding Faith for a 10% chance to resist stun and fear effects. *Where your other points go isn't very important. I decided to add points to Improved Seal of Righteousness, because with the addition of spell damage to all existing healing bonuses, your life-saving buddy can make a surprisingly deadly fighter. With the gear I will show you, after judging with Seal of the Crusader, your consecrate will tick for 27 damage, and Imp Seal of Righteousness will add 40~42 extra damage with each 1.6 second swing and judge for ~200 (~320 crit). On top of white damage, it makes quick work of just about anyone. *'Gear' - Here's everything you'll need to get ( Name :: Recommended Enchantment ) Main Hand - Crescent of Forlorn Spirits :: +81 Healing & +27 Damage Spells Off-Hand - Marbled Buckler :: +18 STA Head - Holy Shroud :: +150 Mana (Libram of Rumination) OR +100 HP (Libram of Constitution) Neck - Crystal Starfire Medallion, River Pride Choker, Sentinel's Medallion Shoulders - Sparkleshell Mantle Back - Caretaker's Cape :: +70 armor Chest - Shining Silver Breastplate or Avenger's Armor :: +150 Mana / +100 HP Raptor Hunter Tunic 150 mana/hp or 6 stats. Wrist - Renegade Bracers of Eagle, Jimmied Handcuffs :: +30 Healing & +10 Damage Spells ( Doesn´t recuire item lvl 35 ) Arcane Runed Bracers are available from Arathi Highlands quest, they are cloth but can recieve 35+ enchants. Hands - Razzeric's Racing Grips :: +35 Healing & +12 Damage Spells Pillager's Gloves of the Eagle / Monkey / Healing :: +30 Healing & +10 Damage Spells Waist - Highlander's Lamellar Girdle Legs - Phalanx Leggings of the Eagle / Monkey / Healing :: +66 Healing, +22 Damage +20 Stamina (Golden Spellthread) Feet - Highlander's Lamellar Greaves :: +7 STA Finger 1 - Lorekeeper's Ring (Level 28) Finger 2 - Lorekeeper's Ring (Level 18) Talvash's ring is also viable with 9stam/4spirit if you can get a hold of it. Trinket 1 - Insignia of the Alliance- No longer necessary if rolling Human Paladin (everyman for himself) Trinket 2 - Rune of Duty (Arena Grand Master Please, for your own sake, never ever make a cloth paladin. It may seem like a good idea because you have +healing coming out your ears, but you can't heal anyone when you're dead because you can't outlive a cheap shot (Well-built twink rogues crit backstab for ~450 on mail). *'Some Tactics' Against a Priest - Mmm... squishy. Just judge with Crusader, then wear it down with Righteousness. Be prepared to blow your arena trinket because the very first thing priests love to do is Psychic Scream. Use Shadow Resistance Aura if you want to be on the safe side. Save your Hammer of Justice for when it tries to pull off a heal at low health. Against a Warrior - Absolutely no contest. Devotion Aura, Judgement of the Crusader, Seal of Righteousness, Consecrate. Judge and reapply Righteousness when you can. They go down very quickly with no resistance to your holy damage. Against a Hunter - Out in the open, you're in for a tough time. If there's a hut or walls handy, line of sight, kill the pet if you have to, but make him run to you, not vice-versa. Same tactic as with the Warrior, but don't waste mana with consecrate on these guys. If a hunter is running in a straight line away from you, watch for them to kneel down (they just placed a trap). If you're chasing a hunter, always follow a good bit to either side. Against a Rogue - Again, very easy. Same tactics as with the Warrior. They like to kick (and scream) before they die, so start a heal when you're at about half health and let him waste the kick, then heal with a Holy Light, then a Flash Heal while kick is on cooldown. If you're healing, face away from the rogue to avoid gouge (you'll outheal the backstabs). Against a Shaman - Same as with the Rogue. They don't sit still, so consecration might not be a good idea. Totems cost a LOT of mana for them, so make sure you kill any you see them put down, especially mana spring. Use the same healing tactics as with the rogue, start healing at about half health OR right after a frost shock (all shocks share a cooldown), that way he can't earthshock your heal. If its purging your seals, only put the seal up just as you're about to judge. Against a Mage - Between frost armor, blink, and frost nova, there's little chance of you getting too close to these guys to do much damage with melee. Heal yourself, judge with Seal of Righteousness when it's up. You'll either kill it or outlast its mana pool. You'll know if its frustrated if it polymorphs you mid-combat. Same as with the Shaman and Rogue, do not let yourself get low, as counterspell will leave you without casting ability for a huge chunk of time. Against a Paladin - Most retribution Paladins are a joke, and other holy Paladins will probably be healing their teammates. Exact same strategy as with the Warrior, but if they're focused on healing, strap on Seal of Justice and be as annoying as possible. Use Hammer of Justice when it really counts, using it early just leaves you without a stun during the truly critical moments. Against a Warlock - Tough fight. Usually they'll always try to fear you, right off the bat. Then the intelligent Warlock will mana drain you until you can't heal yourself anymore, then let the DoTs go to work. Trinket the first fear, eat the next two, then try to beat him down while you're immune to fear. Against a Druid - Same as with the warrior. Save Hammer of Justice for when they either shift to cat form and sprint or humanoid form to heal. *'Other things to know' - You have three lifelines: Bubble + Bandage (This no longer works. You cannot use bandages while bubbled), your shielding trinket, and Lay on Hands. The order you use them should be that exactly. And don't be afraid to blow cooldowns, that's what they're there for. 225 First-Aid is a MUST. Category:Paladins Paladin